Missus Jzzb
MissusJzzbTwitterWidget "Like, favorite, rate 5 stars, and subscribe to my channel!" Biography Missus Jzzb lived the early part of her long life in the great state of Kansas, spending her youngest years tagging along in Civil Rights rallies, she learned the importance of a large base of supporters as she saw her people fight for their rights and win. From that point on, Missus Jzzb was focused on always having a big group of folks she could count on to support her no matter what, so she studied law and politics at Kansas University, graduating in 1975 with a Masters degree. She took this knowledge and used it to her advantage, running for state governor in 1980 and winning, becoming the first ever female governor of Kansas with a landslide vote. Shortly before her term was to begin however, Missus Jzzb disappeared in a freak boating accident, and was never seen again. Or so it seemed. In reality, Missus Jzzb had slipped into an interdimensional portal that had housed itself in the frame of her car's door, and she was transported to the dimensional nexus of Sigil. Missus Jzzb was understandably shocked at her surroundings, and she quickly went searching for answers. Luckily for her, she happened upon the GM of UGWL, SkyRocket, while he was out on a stroll near her arrival point in the Lady's Ward. She explained her circumstances, and SkyRocket was happy to assist a fellow earthling with settling in Sigil. In exchange for providing her a place to stay and food, she was expected to work for SkyRocket's wrestling promotion, then merely a fledgeling operation. Missus Jzzb soon became one of the most skilled technical wrestlers in the UGWL during the 80's and 90's, contributing in no small part to the meteoric rise of UGWL to the heights of the entertainment world of Sigil. In her time at UGWL over the decades, Missus Jzzb was always on top of the latest trends in the social landscape, from email newsletters to Twitter, Missus Jzzb amassed a massive following of loyal fans who she often said she drew upon for strength in times of dire need. Missus Jzzb has spent several decades within the UGWL, and as a result she is both old and wise, with a deceptive strength built from years of training and experience. Don't underestimate this old-timer! In UGWL Missus Jzzb, despite being old, still chooses to wrestle for the UGWL and continues to put on 5 star matches. She uses the power of her subscribers to help her out in battle, and is known to scare opponents into running (or teleporting) away from her due to them being so afraid. The debut of a legend (The SVR06 era) Missus Jzzb made her electrifying debut on S1E2 of UGWL, interrupting the match between Kevin and Eddli. Although she didn't really help them, she signed some autographs and talked to many fans as she ran around the outside of the ring. Missus Jzzb would then go on to take a little break, as that took alot of her energy just to do that. Power of the Subscribers (The WWE 12' era) After Missus Jzzb healed up from that intense run in, she would later redebut on the S2E3 episode, taking on Tonto Gordo, and winning! It would not take long for Missus Jzzb to make it big in UGWL as she ended up winning the Royal Rumble on S2E7, and the match against Mega Man for the UGWL championship for Wrasslemania was set. On the S2E8 episode, the champion Mega Man would be suprised, as the current Mr. Money in the Bank holder Hakan cashes in his briefcase quite early in the stream, and beats him for his UGWL championship! Angered, Mega Man grabs a mic and start insulting Missus Jzzb and her millions of subscribers. Angry that Mega Man insulted her subs, she would charge the ring and start assaulting Mega Man. Those two had a intense fight until Missus Jzzb came out victorious in the end, and left the body of Mega Man lying down in the middle of the ring. At the next episode of UGWL(S2E9), Missus Jzzb would cut her own promo, slandering Mega Man and insulting his now dead video game franchise. Enraged that she stooped that low to insult his dead games, he charged the ring and challenged Missus Jzzb to a match right now. Those two had a intense five star match, until the dastardly Mega Man got a surprise win on Missus Jzzb and ended up beating her right before her big title match at Wrasslemania. Mega Man starts beating up the injured Missus Jzzb until Hakan makes the save and attacks Mega Man from behind. Mega Man, now lying down in the middle of the ring, decides to shortly leave the UGWL and heal up from that beating. Wrasslemania I Missus Jzzb VS Hakan at Wrasslemania was the Main Event of the very first Wrasslemania. Missus Jzzb, with no fear in her mind, made her way down the ramp and was ready for the match of her life. With many intense moves traded between the two, the move that ended up hurting Hakan the most was the 5 star delayed suplex. Hakan never was able to recover from that move, and he ended up losing to a suprise corner elbow attack from Missus Jzzb. With all the subscribers cheering as Ref Keighley counted 3, her dreams of being the UGWL champion were now true. Celebrating with all the subscribers chanting "Rate 5 stars", she finally made it big in UGWL. She would go on to address the UGWL fans and her subscribers, telling everyone that something big was planned, and that they should be ready for her to never lose her title. Those subscribers give her too much strength! (The end of WWE12' era) Category:Wrestler